Turning Points
by Caldrin
Summary: A compilation of short stories of Switchers and their final day(s) before the age of fifteen, the major turning point in their life. Idea for such a compilation came from "A Switcher's Decision and a Switcher's Farewell" by Lady Pyra. The "Switchers" Tril


Dear readers, This is my first fanfiction, so if it stinks horribly, sorry.  
  
I'd like to thank Lady Pyra (who seems to like it ^^) for giving me this idea. I guess I'm just kinda copying her idea, but it's a good one! She doesn't seem to mind though! Thanks again!  
  
This Chapter is called "Cavin's Final Day"  
  
~~~~~  
  
It has been five years since Cavin found out of his switching abilities, 9 years too late if you asked him. The time of his choosing was near, his fifteenth birthday was tomorrow and it was already noon.  
  
He had enjoyed being a hawk many times, soaring over everything, seeing everything, the earth below him, and his fears behind him. He still wasn't sure though, he had tried many animals, the hawk was just one of his favorites. In his room he was thinking about everything possible thing he could be, but he stopped when he realized he still had a pile of homework in front of him. He picked up his pen and started writing in the answers to his fill-in-the-blank work.  
  
He got half way thru when he dropped the pen, "What the hell am I doing? I only have until tomorrow to decide, I don't even have to do school work." He smiled and got out of his chair and ran out the door to his room. "Mom! Going to the park!" Cavin yelled as he stepped, this time, out of the door to his house.  
  
"Be back for dinner, Cav." His mother yelled out the kitchen window.  
  
Cavin spent the whole afternoon in the park, testing out many different forms. Squirrel, dog, cat, rat, hawk, and more he tested, yet he hadn't found the perfect one. When dinnertime rolled around he was clueless as to what he would wish to be. He switched back from being a turtle, which he spent very little time being, and began to walk home.  
  
He ate dinner quietly, while his parents argued over some minor subject. His little brother, Conor, sat across from him, being only 10 years old, he was playing with his food with a cross face. They both hated it when their parents fought, especially over dumb things. Cavin's face was starting to turn red with anger as his father stood up and began yelling across the table. Quickly Conor ran out of the room, and Cavin began to shout at his father. Not long after he started talking back, he got sent to his room, without finishing the rest of his dinner.  
  
In his room he found his brother, crying on his bed. Cavin sat at the edge of the bed he sighed and felt sorry for Conor. He was hurt more easily than Cavin and had always looked up to him for his bravery, when Cavin was gone he'd have no one.  
  
After that thought, Cavin's heart sank. He couldn't just leave his brother alone, that would break his heart, not to mention he would go through serious social problems, eventually leading to him never talking again. Unfortunately Conor was already going through the anti-social stage. Ever since Cavin found out he could switch he slowly grew away from his brother, slowly torturing him every time Cavin went out to play by himself in the park. Many times Conor went out to search for him, never finding any trace, though in truth Cavin was there watching him. Even at times teasing him as a chattering squirrel or an annoying bird. Cavin always thought it was funny, but Conor hated their mock.  
  
Cavin came back to reality, when Conor hugged him, tightly. "Please don't go out alone again, the least you could do is bring me." He sniffled, "You leave me at home with this."  
  
Cavin nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll show you around the park tomorrow."  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter Summary:  
  
Cavin goes out to see which animal he wants to be. When dinner comes around he goes home. Cavin witnesses his brother's pain being alone with their mentally abusive parents. So he decides to remain human and watch after his lil' brother and to share the pain, or to show him how to get away from it. ^_-  
  
Author's after-thought:  
  
I may decide to write a little more about this one, maybe Cavin decides to show Conor how to switch? 


End file.
